The present invention is directed to a raisable-sliding roof of shallow construction for motor vehicles having a rigid rooftop supported by a sliding roof case. The roof is displaceable between at least two positions, one raised position and one lowered normal position, by means of a plurality of attached sliding blocks which are slidably disposed in guide rails arranged on both sides of the sliding roof case. The roof top is liftable at its rear end into an exposed ventilating position by means of an exposing mechanism supported against rear sliding blocks. Motor driven threaded cables are used in the displacement of the sliding roof case and to drive the exposable roof top.
It is known to provide raisable-sliding roofs of shallow construction having a sliding roof case subdivided transversely to the driving direction wherein both parts are interconnected and are conveyed into a raised position prior to the lifting of the roof top into an exposed ventilating position, thereby creating a buckling movement of the case. This is to achieve as great an exposure height of the roof top as possible with the smallest possible space requirement of the exposure mechanism, while attempting to reduce the required installation height for the raisable-sliding roof.
Since herein a displacement of the sliding roof case can only occur if the roof top is in its closed position, it has up to now been accomplished with separate motor drives for the sliding roof case actuation and for the roof top actuation. Such a twin arrangement of motorized drives is however very expensive and, in addition, undesirably increases the overall weight of the vehicle. Additionally, because of the absolutely necessary separation of the drive or displacement movements of the sliding roof case and roof top, complicated electronic controls must also be provided for the two motor drives, in order to eliminate any movement overlaps or positional overlaps between the roof top and the sliding roof case.